finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Leather Clothing
Leather Clothing , also known as Leather, Leather Shirt, Leather Clothes, and Leather Armor, is a recurring light armor in the series. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV Leather Clothing is a low-ranked clothes, providing 2 Defense, 1 Magic Defense, and 1 Magic Evasion. It is initially equipped on Rydia, Rosa, Tellah, Palom, and Porom, and can be bought for 200 gil at Kaipo and Troia or dropped from Alligator and Gigas Gator. It can be equipped by everyone except Dark Knight Cecil. In the 3D remakes, it provides 2 Defense, 1 Magic Defense, 1 Magic Evasion, and 10 Evasion. It can be stolen from Skeleton. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Leather Clothing provides 2 Defense, 1 Magic Defense, and 1 Magic Evasion. It can be dropped from Gigas Gator, and can be equipped by everyone. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Leather Clothing provides 2 Defense, 1 Magic Defense, and 1 Magic Evasion. It can be bought for 200 gil at Mysidia, Tomra, Fabul, and Kaipo, or dropped from Alligator, Gigas Gator, and Flaygator. It can be equipped by everyone except Calca and Brina. Final Fantasy IX Leather Shirt is the second weakest light armor, with the Aloha T-Shirt being the weakest, and provides 6 Defense as well as teaches Protect Girls. It can be bought for 270 gil at Dali. It can be equipped by everyone except Steiner and Freya. Final Fantasy XII Leather Clothing is the weakest light armor, requiring the Light Armor 1 license to equip and provides 4 Defense and +10 HP. It it initially equipped on Reks, Vaan, and Penelo, while additional others can be bought for 100 gil at Rabanastre. In the ''Zodiac versions, it can be bought in Rabanastre and Nalbina Fortress for 100 gil. It is initially equipped on Vaan and Reks. It can be equipped by the Machinist, Monk, Archer, and Shikari. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Leather Clothing is a low-ranked clothes that provides +18 HP. It can be bought for 300 gil at an Outfitter after meeting with Dycedarg in Chapter 1. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Leather Garb is the weakest clothes providing 14 Defense and 4 Magic Resistance. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Leather Clothing is the weakest clothes, providing 24 Defense and 4 Resistance. Final Fantasy Tactics S Final Fantasy Dimensions Leather Shirt is the weakest vest providing 3 Defense and 2 Magic Defense. Dissidia Final Fantasy Leather Clothing is a level 1 clothing that provides +313 HP. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 400 gil. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Leather Clothing is a level 1 clothing that provides +428 HP, +9 Bravery, and -2 Defense. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 950 gil. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Leather Shirt is a clothes that provides 7 DEF. It can be bought for 200 gil at Town of Mitra and Port City Lodin, and crafted using 40 gil, x1 Thickened Hide, and x1 Spellsilk. Gallery FFT Leather Clothing.gif|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Leather Garb.PNG|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance'' and Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. FFRK Leather Clothes FFIV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIV. Category:Light armor